


Why Not Both?

by NaughtyNeganJDM



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyNeganJDM/pseuds/NaughtyNeganJDM
Summary: Negan comes to Alexandria and propositions the OC (reader) while also suggesting Rick to take place in a sexual encounter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was another request I was sent where the person asked to have the reader be approached by Negan to come to The Sanctuary to be one of his wives, but also urging Rick to join in on a sexual encounter with the reader.

Letting out a heavy breath, you stood outside of the house that Negan was in. They had told you that he ordered to have you come and serve him some of the lemonade that Olivia had told you was left over in the food storage room. You had quickly worked up a batch of the lemonade knowing that when Negan showed up, things needed to get done fast…or else.

You had a few interactions with Negan as it was already, but never anything long enough for him to request you by name. It wasn’t even like he had known you that well. You had spoken to him by answering some questions. Never really said much other than yes sir or no sir. So you were confused when they told you that he asked for you specifically.

When you reached the door, Arat was standing at the door and pushed it open for you knowing that Negan was obviously expecting you. Gulping down uneasily, you stepped into the foyer of the house and heard the door close behind you. Looking around, you could hear that it was quiet in the house and you weren’t sure where you should be looking for Negan. The sound of a whistle filled the air and you looked over to see Negan sitting on the couch in the living room. You let out a nervous breath when you saw him with his legs propped up on the coffee table, sitting on the middle of the couch while he held Lucille in his lap.

“That is a beautiful sight,” Negan wiggled his fingers at you, beckoning you into the living room as you carried the pitcher full of lemonade. Negan got up carefully, setting Lucille down on the coffee table before reaching for the pitcher. “You look pretty good too.”

Your nose wrinkled as you watched Negan move across the room toward a few glasses that he had set up on the table near the bar in the living room. He poured lemonade into three of them before setting the pitcher down and grabbing two of the glasses. Negan stepped before you, offering out one of the glasses toward you and a wide smile pressed in over the corners of his lips. Why you found him so damn charming was beyond you, but you couldn’t help finding him gorgeous every time he would drop that wicked smile. Accepting the glass, you looked to the third one and saw Negan wiggle his brow before taking a long sip of the lemonade.

“What’s with the third glass?” you muttered hearing Negan groan out as he dropped back down heavily on the couch behind you.

“You’ll see soon enough,” Negan sighed and you looked over your shoulder at him to see that he was patting the couch next to him. It was clear that he was suggesting you to take a seat next to him and you felt uneasy about the thought. “If I tell you to sit, you sit.”

Negan was whispering to you through gritted teeth and when you saw him taking another sip of his lemonade you moved forward toward the couch. When Negan finished, he let out a refreshed sound and set his drink on the coffee table. Negan looked up at you with his big hazel eyes when you approached the couch and smiled when you finally sat beside him. An uncomfortable breath escaped your lips when Negan wrapped his arm around your shoulders to bring you closer to him.

“Now, I know that you are probably scared of me. Everyone here seems to be because Rick seems to fill your fucking minds with the idea of me being some kind of monster, but I’m not here to hurt you,” Negan squeezed your shoulder and you carefully set the glass of lemonade down on the coffee table before you spilled it all over yourself and Negan. “I see the way you look at me when I get here.”

“The way I look at you?” you repeated his words and gulped down heavily. A bright, cocky smile pressed in over his lips and you could feel your heart skip a beat. You didn’t know how to react. Hell, you didn’t even know what to say.

“Oh please. You undress me with your eyes every time I’m here. Fuck, I do the same to you so I’m honored that you think I’m fucking hot,” Negan smirked and you went to move away from him, but he kept his arm firmly around your shoulders. “You’re probably wondering why I brought you here today. There are two reasons and I’m only going to get to one right now. You see, I want you to come and live at The Sanctuary with me.”

“You want me to what?” you blurted out, seeing him nod. A wicked expression pressed in over his features and it was clear that he was amused with your reaction to his offer. “Why would I do that?”

“So you can become one of my wives. You are fucking gorgeous and I would love to take care of you, be able to fuck you at any given time,” Negan slurred and you could feel his head tipping in closer to the side of your neck. The sensation of his breath pressing over your skin caused you to shudder as a chill filled your body. A warmth pressed in over your cheeks and you could feel your body heating up just at the closeness of him. Negan’s rough lips teased over the side of your neck and you could feel a lump growing inside of your throat. You wanted to shove him away, you wanted to tell him to go fuck himself, but at the same time your body enjoyed the teasing flicks his tongue made over your skin. It had been so long since you had personal contact like this with someone and your body enjoyed it, even if your mind was still uncomfortable with it. With all that Negan had done to those you were close to, you knew that you shouldn’t have been turned on by the idea of Negan. Negan’s lips pressed in over your earlobe, sucking softly at the lobe before growling against your skin. “I know you are going to act like it’s a terrible thing, but I think deep down you know you would like it. Being pampered, not having to work. You wear something sexy to make you feel special. I think you could easily be my favorite in due time…”

“I don’t know,” you breathed in deeply, knowing that you were extremely attracted to Negan, but still…at the same time there was someone at Alexandria you cared for deeply. You knew it was wrong for you to be attracted to the person considering all the drama he had in his love life already since he had gotten to Alexandria, but you couldn’t help it. “I just…”

“Sh…I’ll give you time to think about it. The offer is just out there and I want you to know that if you say yes, you will not fucking regret it,” Negan assured you while his lips pressed in over your jawline, his tongue flicking lines against your skin before he bit softly at your flesh. Negan’s gloved hand grabbed a hold of your jaw and forced you to face him as he winked. Negan moved forward and his lips pressed in over yours, kissing you softly at first. It was like he was testing the waters to make sure that you were okay with it. A satisfied sound escaped his lips when he pulled away, his tongue dragging out over his bottom lip as he looked you over. “I don’t have to question if you are attracted to me.”

“I am…it’s just,” you breathed out heavily when Negan urged you in closer to him again so he could kiss you again with the talented caress of his lips over yours. A heavy sigh escaped your lips when you allowed the kiss to continue, your hand reaching up to slide in over the side of his thick neck as you whimpered against his mouth. The satisfied sounds he made against your lips drove your crazy while he kissed you over and over again. Your lips parted and Negan took it as encouragement as his tongue brushed out against yours in a seductive sweep. The taste of the lemonade still lingered over his lips and his tongue as deepened the kiss. Negan’s hand brushed in over your kneecap and you shuddered against the caress, pulling away from his kiss. Negan’s eyes watched you closely as he raised his hand up, taking his glove off before sliding his hand over your thigh. “Negan…”

“Relax,” Negan hushed you, his rough fingertips teasing up and over your thigh as he brushed his hand up under the skirt of the sundress that you had been wearing. Negan’s fingertips reached your panties and you could feel his mouth back on your neck again. The sensation of Negan’s fingertips pressed in over your panties and he grumbled against the side of your neck. “Damn, you are so wet…”

There was a silence that filled the air when he pulled away to look at you again with his hazel eyes. A proud smile was pasted over his features and you reached out to cup his rough jaw. The stubble from his beard pressed against your fingertips, tickling over the flesh and you found yourself completely enamored with the man before you. You wanted; no you needed more of him. Urging him closer, you pulled him into another kiss. This time the kiss was rough and Negan’s tongue was already darting back between your lips.

“Negan, I don’t know if I’m ready for this,” you panted against his lips, when he pulled away enough to rest his forehead against yours. “You are fucking gorgeous, but…”

“What more do you need other than that?” Negan chuckled, his nose wrinkling up in amusement before pressing another wet, slow kiss over your lips. While his fingers continued their slow caress over you through your panties, you found it hard to focus on anything else other than how it was making you feel. “I make you feel good, don’t I?”

“Well yeah, but…” you sighed when Negan’s lips trailed over your jawline and toward your neck again. The fingertips on his free hand slid in over the strap of your dress to pull it down slowly before his mouth was over your shoulder again. A small moan fell from your lips as his teeth nipped over your flesh before his tongue slid out over your skin. “Negan…”

“Mmmm, you make me feel so good too baby,” Negan whispered against your flesh before reaching for your hand to lead it toward the center of his pants. You let out a nervous sound and Negan’s deep laugh filled the air. “It’s alright, you can touch me. Shit…I won’t bite you for it. Well, unless you’d like me to…”

Uncertainty had filled your mind, but more than anything it seemed like you wanted to go forward with touching him. Stretching your palm out, you flattened your hand out over the center of his pants and could feel his hardened body beneath. Sliding your hand up his length made a breath catch in your throat as Negan pulled away to search your eyes to see how you felt about everything.

“See? Doesn’t that feel right doll?” Negan urged you in to kiss him again and his thick moan pressed against your skin when you squeezed softly at his erection beneath his pants. Negan’s fingers continued their soft caress between your thighs and you could feel your body shaking. It was against what you should have been doing, but you were so eager for all of this that your fears were slowly fading away. “All of that is for you baby.”

“The hell is this?” the familiar southern accent filled the air and you could feel your body locking up upon hearing the voice booming around you. Negan pulled away from your kiss with a wide smile, licking over his lips when his brow arched. “Get your hands off of her damn it.”

“Rick! So glad you could join us!” Negan excitedly blurted out and you quickly pulled your hand back into your lap and scrambled to the other side of the couch. Negan’s overdramatic laugh filled the air when he looked between you and Rick. Rick’s blue eyes seemed confused and mixed with anger after he had just walked in on you making out pretty heavily with Negan. “You took your sweet ass time though.”

“What is this?” Rick frowned, his right brow arching up when he stepped in closer to the couch. “Was he forcing himself on you?”

“Rick, please. I’m not a monster,” Negan stood up from the couch and reached for his red scarf, pulling it from his neck and tossing it to the coffee table. He moved across the room to grab a hold of the third glass of lemonade that he had originally poured. Stepping before Rick, he nodded to the glass and Rick gave him a disgusted expression. “Take the drink Grimes, don’t be a fucking prick.”

Rick stared at Negan for a long moment before accepting the glass in his hand, still refusing to take a sip of the drink. Negan shrugged and moved for his glass of lemonade, taking a long swig of it and finishing it off before going to get himself some more.

“What is it with you people? Are you afraid to enjoy some lemonade on a hot ass day?” Negan snorted, pouring the lemonade into the glass before pointing out to you and motioning you up from the couch with a wiggle of his finger. Gulping down, you nodded and did as you were told. You stood before Rick and Negan. Negan dipped his finger into the glass of lemonade before raising his finger to his lips to suck over it. “It’s very sweet...don’t you think?”

Negan reached out to swipe his finger in over your lips before softly pressing it between your lips. You instinctively took his finger into your mouth, softly sucking over it as Negan groaned out and let out a proud laugh. He stomped his foot enthusiastically before softly pulling his finger from your lips to dip his finger back in the lemonade. This time he let the drips of the drink fall in over the skin of your chest that was revealed to their sight. Negan gave Rick a look and snorted when he could see Rick’s cheeks flushing over with red. Rick looked angry, but nothing compared to that of when Negan leaned forward to trail his tongue along your neck to lap up the trail the lemonade made over your skin. Rick grabbed a tight hold of Negan’s arm and shoved him firmly away from you.

“That’s what I thought,” Negan boasted with a bright smile and he looked between the two of you. “I mean I saw the fuck me eyes she was giving me, but you…I thought I saw the same thing. You both are always giving each other those lovey gaga looking expressions every time I see you in the same room…”

“What? No,” you denied it, looking to Rick who stared out at you for a long moment before shaking his head and looking down toward the ground. “Rick and I are just friends.”

“Oh right…sure,” Negan rolled his eyes and stepped forward to nudge Rick in closer to you. “I thought this might be a little uncomfortable with you being with me at first, so I figured why not let the infamous Grimes join us. A little two on one action to make you feel more comfortable…”

“Negan, you’ve got to be kidding me,” Rick snapped and Negan reached out to grab a tight hold of the side of Rick’s neck. The grasp was clearly hard enough to make Rick wince and Rick forcefully shoved Negan away. “This is bullshit.”

“Oh please? Tell me you haven’t had thoughts about banging the hell outta her?” Negan retorted with a heavy laugh and Rick shifted uneasily on his feet. Rick gave you a long once over and you could feel your throat going dry. You had always felt something toward Rick, but you never in a million years would have thought that Rick actually felt something similar toward you. Not after all the relationships he had already had since the two of you had met. “I’ve only met her a few times and my dick can’t stay down lookin’ at her.”

“Jesus Negan,” Rick huffed, kicking at the ground before Negan nudged Rick toward you with his hip. “What?”

“At least give her a kiss and see how you feel about it,” Negan suggested with a deep laugh, his eyes looking between you and Rick before Negan began to unzip his leather jacket. “One way or another, I’m having sex with her today. You…you can decide to be part of it or you can leave her alone with me. She won’t have a problem with it; I can tell you that by the warm up we were already having before you got here.”

“You don’t have to do that,” you insisted, looking to Rick as Negan moved back toward the bar to grab his lemonade to drink it. When Rick didn’t make a movement, Negan shrugged and moved back to you and reached out to hook his arm around your waist to swiftly pull you up against his body. A gasp fell from your lips, but it was soon replaced by the sensation of Negan’s lips hammering in over yours. His right hand reached up to caress over your jawline while his left slid in over your side and toward your bottom to grasp it softly in his palm.

“Enough!” Rick pulled you back and away from Negan before letting out a heavy sigh when Negan’s laugh filled the air. “You are okay with this? With Negan?”

“Yeah, I kind of am,” you answered in a heavy sigh, looking to Negan. The smile he shot you sent your heart into a rapid beating overload and you found yourself completely infatuated with the idea of Negan. Rick’s hand urged around the back of your neck to force you to look away from Negan and at him as a shocked sound escaped your throat when Rick’s lips hammered in over yours. It was rough and hard like he was trying to prove something to you as you heard the hearty laugh that escaped Negan’s mouth. Pulling away shocked, you could see Rick’s eyelashes flutter while he looked at you with a look of desperation in his eyes. “Rick…?”

“See, I’m good at this shit,” Negan reached for Rick’s glass of lemonade to set it down and Negan stepped in behind you to caress up and over your shoulders. “Is that your way of saying you like her too Grimes? You want in on this action? As long as she doesn’t mind it that is…”

“And you’re okay with this?” Rick sharply exhaled, his gaze shifting between you and Negan.

“I am,” you felt Rick’s finger slide in over the swell of your bottom lip and the roughness of his flesh caused you to breathe in sharply. Your body was shaking when you felt Negan’s rough hands sliding down your arms before sliding back up toward your shoulders again. Negan brushed your hair away from your neck before lowering his mouth to start to feather kisses over your skin again and again. “Are you?”

Rick gulped down heavily; he looked to Negan who was kissing over your skin and Rick’s coloring flushed over. A desperate breath fell from Rick’s lips; his chest was rising and falling heavily while his eyes stared into yours. Without answering, Rick moved forward and cupped your jaw in his rough calloused fingers to pull you in for another kiss.

“Good boy Grimes, giving into your primitive side. You didn’t want to be the prick, just wanted her to play with your dick,” Negan slurred against the side of your neck, his tongue trailing its way up behind your ear making you moan into Rick’s mouth. Negan pulled away and clapped his hands together. “This is gonna be one hell of a show….” 

“Shut up Negan,” Rick growled against your lips and you could feel Negan’s hands heavily pawing at your hips before squeezing over your bottom again and again. When Negan would talk, it felt like Rick’s movements would get harder and harder. Rick was trying to prove something, what it was, you didn’t know, but you loved every second of it. “Are you sure?”

“She’s fucking sure,” Negan’s hand slid in over your thigh, working up the material of your dress so he could caress between your thighs again with his rough touch. “Trust me; from the damp fucking heat between her legs, she’s very fucking sure.”

“Rick,” you panted when Rick lowered his head to gradually slide his bottom lip up and over your neck before trailing kisses back down over your collar bone and toward the top of your dress. You reached with your left hand to tug softly of Rick’s thick hair and when Negan’s mouth was felt over the side of your neck again, you reached back with your right to tug at Negan’s slicked back hair. “Negan…”

“Yes baby?” Negan slurred as you tugged him in for a kiss while Rick continued to pamper your body with feathery light kisses. Negan’s tongue heavily swept in over yours, the kiss wet and sloppy until you felt Rick pulling you away from Negan’s kiss to force you to kiss him. A purr fell from your mouth when it was clear that both men were fighting for your attention. “Rick being dominant for once and not being a little bitch, I like it.”

The sound of the zipper in your dress being pulled down was heard and it was almost like an instinctive moment for Rick to reach out and help tug the material from your body to allow it to hit the floor. It pooled around your ankles and you could feel Negan whistling in your ear.

“Fucking gorgeous,” Negan hissed against the side of your ear, taking your earlobe between his teeth to tug softly at it.

Rick’s hands reached out to cup at your thighs before his palms flattened out over your abdomen to trace over the soft flesh. Rick’s eyes were eating you up and you could hear Rick’s breathing growing heavier with each passing second he spent touching you.

“Don’t just stare Rick, let the woman know how fucking beautiful she is with your mouth…” Negan growled as he stepped back and away from the two of you. You looked to Negan who seemed to want to watch for a moment while he went for his lemonade again. Rick’s grasp on your hips was felt and you reached out to start plucking at the buttons on his shirt. One by one, you teased them apart and Rick’s eyes grew heavy with lust. You never thought there would come a day where you would get lucky enough to be with either man, yet here it was happening. Rick gulped down heavily as you pushed the material of the shirt apart and slowly began to slide your palms up and over his hairy chest. Your fingers hooked into the material of the shirt and pushed it from his body to the ground before tipping forward to kiss over his collarbone. Rick’s body was shaking slightly as his hand hooked into your hair in a firm tug while you lowered your kisses over his chest toward his nipple. When you teasingly flicked over the flesh with your tongue, you could hear Rick’s moan fill the air. It was much deeper than you expected it to be and when Rick pulled you up into another kiss, you could feel your legs begin to tremble. “Damn…”

Looking beyond Rick and toward Negan, you could see Negan palming over the center of his pants and he was licking over his lips slowly. His eyes were following every movement made between the two of you and right now it felt like Rick was just getting used to learning every part of you with his hands.

“It’s okay,” you urged Rick further on when his fingertips pressed in over the clip at the back of your bra. Swiftly, he pulled it open with ease and then began to slowly lower the material down your arms. A heavy sigh fell from Rick’s lips when he saw you before him and the first hints of a smile pressed in over his lips.

“You really are beautiful,” Rick nodded, reaching out to twist his thumb in over the swell of your breast before teasing over the nipple. The movement caused you to arch forward into his caress and he tipped his head in closer to tease his mouth between the valley of your breasts. His left hand grasped the other breast before turning his attention to it with his mouth.

“Good boy,” Negan groaned from behind the two of you as he stepped in closer. “Now go to the couch and get a little more comfortable with each other.”

You followed Negan’s instructions, sitting down on the middle cushion as Rick followed you. As soon as Rick sat, his lips were back on yours and you tugged at the soft tresses of his thick, dark hair. The sound of something being moved was heard and you watched Negan moving the coffee table aside. Looking away, you saw Negan letting his jacket fall down his arms before he tossed it aside toward the corner of the room. Negan dropped to his knees and tugged your body on more of an angle as he moved himself between your thighs. Rick shot him a glare and Negan shrugged.

“You get the upper half of her, I get the bottom right now,” Negan slurred, shooting you a seductive look as he reached for your panties. You lifted your hips to allow him to pull the material from you and he let out a tight moan as he tugged them down your body. “Right now I want to kiss her somewhere else.”

“You’re still comfortable?” Rick stammered and you nodded, you were excited at the idea of it really. Rick’s lips were back over your neck as you watched Negan before you. Negan’s rough hands caressed up and over your thighs before sliding his right hand up to tease his thumb over your clitoris in a skilled touch.

“Such a pretty little pussy,” Negan grunted, pulling his hand up for a moment to suck over his thumb before returning it to swirl around the sensitive nub. Your hips arched up toward his caress and it was like you were going into sensory overload with Rick’s soft nibbles at your neck and Negan pampering you in a completely different way. “I bet Rick can’t wait to taste your pretty little pussy either.”

Your body shook as Negan leaned forward, his beard teasing over your inner thigh while his hot, wet kisses trickled over your skin. Your hips were shaking and you could feel your core instantly heating up upon contact. When the flick of Negan’s tongue was felt over your folds, you tossed your head back and cried out. It had been way too long since you had been touched or teased like this. Negan took your reaction as further urgings to softly nibble and suck over the sensitive flesh.

“That feel good baby?” Rick breathed out, finally for the first time breaking his good boy act. It turned you on so much to hear him say it as Negan’s tongue dragged flat out over your flesh. When Negan reached your clitoris and sucked softly over the sensitive bundle of nerves, you cried out and Rick smiled brightly. “Must feel good, huh?”

“And she tastes so good too,” Negan pulled back, licking his lips with a proud smile. Rick’s hand reached down to tease over your wet flesh, sliding up and down over your wet slit before lifting his fingers to his lips. Rick lapped up the taste of you and Negan’s brow arched in amusement when Rick groaned. “Damn Rick, that almost turned me on. I think I felt my cock twitch.”

“Shut up Negan,” Rick’s eyes rolled as Negan snorted and his head returned between your thighs. Slurping and wet sounds filled the air as Negan continued to eat you out while Rick’s mouth went back to teasing your breasts with soft teasing caresses. “Does that feel good?”

“Yes,” you mewled out, your hips shaking as Negan’s talented mouth worked over you. It was unbelievable how well he worked his mouth over you and the sounds he made while doing it drove you wild with desire. There was a strong boiling sensation building up in the pit of your stomach as you began to rock your hips against Negan’s face. “Negan…don’t stop!”

Shocking you, Rick’s hand reached out to grab a tight hold of Negan’s hair to keep him where he was. Negan’s grunt filled the air and you felt your body shaking uncontrollably against Negan’s mouth. When you cried out, Rick’s mouth covered yours and you could feel Negan working harder over your body when your orgasm approached.

“That’s it,” Rick urged you on further as you felt Negan’s hands grasping tightly at your thighs to keep them apart. They shook and trembled, but both boys were focused on keeping you there while your first orgasm took over you. Your eyes slammed shut, your soft cries filling the air when you felt a warmth rush over you. When you opened your eyes you could see Rick releasing Negan’s dark hair to allow him to pull away and lick his lips. “I guess Negan’s big mouth is good for something.”

“I realize that was meant to be a diss, but I take that as a fucking compliment,” Negan retorted with a snort, carefully standing up. He moved in beside you on the other side of the couch as you reached for his white t-shirt.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” you pointed out as Negan leaned forward to allow you to pull the material from his lean body. You were surprised to see the tattoos that covered Negan’s flesh as you looked between him and Rick. Rick’s hand gradually pressed between your thighs, teasing over your already sensitive flesh causing a heavy moan to fall from your lips. Reaching out, you turned your direction to Rick and quickly pulled apart his belt in his pants and pulled down the zipper. Reaching your hand inside of the pants, you found yourself pleasantly surprised when he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. The immediate connection with Rick’s body caused his hips to arch up into your caress. An excited hiss fell from Rick’s lips as you pumped your hand around his partially swelled erection.

“There are two of us,” Negan pointed out with a pouting expression when you turned to look back at him. Laughing, you used your other hand to carefully pull apart Negan’s belt. You urged his pants open as best as you could before pulling down the front of his pants and gray boxer briefs. His erection sprung free to your sight making you bite into your bottom lip at the sight of it. It was rock solid and a drip of pre-cum was already developing at the tip. Wrapping your palm around it, you began to pull both of your hands up and down over both of their solid flesh. “There we go…”

Rick’s mouth was back at your breast while you jerked off both boys; their moans filling the air were like music to your ears. Negan’s rough hand was caressing over your breast and when your grip tightened around the both of them, they both moaned in unison.

“Which do you want first inside of you?” Negan stuttered, his eyes heavy with lust as he stared out at you. You looked between both Rick and Negan seeing that both seemed to be lost in the moment. You licked your lips and looked over both of their cocks before nodding at Negan. “Me?”

When you nodded, you watched Negan stand from the couch with a bright smile, urging you up as well. Rick looked up at you confused when Negan urged you to your knees in front of the couch before Rick. You reached out to tug the material of Rick’s jeans down his legs and Negan’s thick laugh filled the air.

“To think what you could have been missing out on Rick if not for me,” Negan chuckled and you looked over your shoulder to see Negan kicking out of his pants before dropping to his knees behind you. Negan pumped his hand over his solid cock before moving forward to softly tap it against your bottom. “Now don’t forget to pay good attention to Rick, okay?”

“Yes sir,” you panted when Negan urged your head toward the center of Rick’s lap. Your hand wrapped around the base of Rick’s thick cock, caressing up and over the shaft several times before dragging your tongue out over the slit at the top of the head. “Mmmm….”

“Good girl,” Negan urged you further down Rick’s length as Rick’s moan filled the air. Once you got a steady bobbing motion over Rick, you could feel Negan teasing the head of his cock over your wet folds again before slamming forward into you. The motion caused your to whimper heavily against the flesh of Rick’s cock, causing him to arch up and cry out against the sensation the vibration of your whimper caused over his flesh. “Fuck, ah, your wet pussy is so fucking tight…”

Negan’s hips started off fast and hard, but hitting you in all the right places as his skin smacked up against you from behind. Negan’s moans filled the air and they were mixed with Rick’s. Rick’s fingers had twisted into your hair, urging you up and over his length while your body moved uneven with Negan’s movements. You were desperately trying to focus on Rick while Negan was pounding into you from behind, but it was hard to stay focused.

“Negan…” you cried out heavily as you pulled your mouth from Rick’s body with a popping sound. Your lips were wet and soaked as Rick urged you back toward his length within seconds.

“Oh, I know…it feels so good, right?” Negan almost teased from behind you as he brought his palm in over your bottom, spanking you with a bit of power behind his hit. The motion caused you to cry out against Rick’s body as you desperately swirled your tongue around the head of Rick’s cock. “With me fucking you so good and Rick filling your throat. I bet he tastes so good.”

“Yeah, I bet you want a taste,” Rick laughed and it was soon replaced with a hiss when you heard Negan smack Rick. Rick’s blue eyes glared out at Negan before shaking off the anger to look back down at you with his blue eyes.

“Since Rick is being a prick again, maybe it’s time to let him be inside of you for a while. While I get that sweet mouth of yours around me…” Negan pulled his length from your body causing you to cry out from the sensation of being empty. Negan sounded delighted as he dropped down to the couch at the very end. Negan’s cock bobbed and smacked up against his lower stomach as you felt Rick pulling you up onto the couch. Rick urged you onto your knees as he got on the couch behind you, lowering you toward Negan’s lap while Negan caressed over his own length. “You’re gonna love that tight pussy…”

“God,” Rick whimpered when his hips pushed forward behind you, his length pressing into your heated abyss. You lowered your head and nestled your face against Negan’s hairy thigh, hearing the ticking sounds that Negan made with his tongue while he watched you. Your hand was wrapped around the base of Negan’s cock, caressing over it while Rick was thrusting heavily against you from behind.

“Oh, I think she likes that,” Negan teased as your eyes slammed shut. Rick reached around, his hand in search of your sensitive clitoris to start caressing it in circular motions. Your body was shaking already as you carefully lifted up enough to be able to wrap your lips around Negan’s large body. Your tongue twisted and twirled around his tip, teasing over the slit before taking him as far back as you could in your throat. Negan’s deep moan filled the air as his eyebrows clenched and you could feel Rick’s rocking motions behind you, urging your head to bob faster and harder over Negan’s length. “Fuck…”

Your moans surrounded Negan’s body as you engulfed him in your throat. Rick’s whimpers and cries filled the air as you felt him smacking up against you from behind. His determined caress over your clitoris drove you wild. Your heart was pounding in your chest, your hips meeting Rick’s movements as Rick’s nails dug into your hips.

“Oh, you’re about to cum again,” Negan boasted proudly as Rick took it as encouragement to start pistoning himself behind you. Rick’s heavy moans and groans fell around you when you felt your body clenching and squeezing around him. Your thighs twitched, your heart hammering when you felt like you were getting light headed. Whimpering against Negan’s damp body, you felt Rick twitching inside of you after your orgasm surrounded him. Rick swiftly pulled out and you could feel the warm streams of his cum pressing in over your back when you turned your attention back to Negan’s straining body. You flicked and teased over the pulsating veins in his body hearing his groans getting louder and louder. “I’m gonna cum…”

Negan’s hand pressing in over the back of your neck, lowering you down his length when you gagged at the first strand of cum hitting the back of your throat. You swallowed around his length, taking his release as best as you could before pulling your mouth away with a heavy slurp.

“Aw fuck, you just swallowed that shit down,” Negan panted, dropping his head back. His chest was rising and falling heavily when you felt Rick drop back on the couch behind you. Lowering into the middle seat, you could feel Negan caressing between your shoulder blades while Rick caressed over your inner thigh with his rough thumb. “So after having both of us, who do you fucking pick?”

“I have to pick?” you stammered, feeling Rick grab your face and pull you to him. Rick kissed over your lips in a determined caress when Negan laughed out loud.

“How does my dick taste there Grimes?” Negan proudly laughed as Rick grunted against your mouth and Negan urged you back toward him for another kiss.

“Why do I have to pick one of you…” you panted against Negan’s mouth, turning to look over your shoulder at Rick with a heavy breath. “When I can have both of you?”

“Well, she does have a valid point,” Negan nodded, looking to Rick who seemed lost in contemplation. “What do you say Rick, you up for this again?”

“Well…” Rick licked his lips with a proud smile before shrugging. “I certainly wouldn’t say no.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick, Negan and the reader have a second meet up and things get heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter has a threesome where there are bisexual acts done between Rick/Negan and the reader actually likes it. So if you aren't into that, please don't read this part 2. This a very dirty/smutty chapter.

Letting out a comfortable sigh, you felt the warmth of an arm wrapped around you when you woke up in the middle of the night. Looking over your shoulder, you saw a sleeping Negan behind you. His head shifted against the pillow and you turned in his arms and reached out to caress over the side of his stubble covered features. The rough prickle of his short beard teased over your fingertips and you found yourself incredibly charmed by the sleeping man behind you.  

Since the day with Rick and Negan, you had been seeing Negan more. Originally you just thought the two of you would be sleeping together more after everything and that would be just it, but it wasn’t. Negan would often sneak into Alexandria or would set up so you could go and see him at The Sanctuary. How you managed to keep it a secret from people was honestly beyond you. You never really considered that you were dating Negan, but the fact that you both were sleeping over more often than not made things seem more…official. If you could consider something official in the apocalypse.

Negan would bring you things, cook for you and often share stories about things that happened so it made things feel real. The fact he was bringing you flowers and presents all the time made you think that Negan thought this was more than just fucking around with each other too.

Brushing your fingertips into Negan’s hair, you heard him let out a tired breath before adjusting on the bed beside you. Negan’s eyes shifted behind his closed lids making you smirk when his long eye lashes fluttered. Negan was such a gorgeous man and you really felt like you were getting to see a whole new side of him with the time you had spent together.

Getting comfortable in bed again, you closed your eyes and after a few minutes felt the weight changing in the bed. The mattress dipped and you found yourself smiling when you felt the warmth over you. The sensation caused you to shudder at the closeness.

“You need to learn to let me sleep. I don’t know how you’re ready to go again,” you breathed out, feeling the caress of a pair of lips over yours, but they certainly weren’t Negan’s. Letting out a gasp, you felt the rough palm pressing in over your mouth when you pulled away and you looked up to see that it was Rick over you and your heart fluttered at the sight of his smirk. It was like he was amused that he was able to scare you. “Rick?”

“It’s been a while, huh?” Rick’s southern drawl filled the air and he looked over to Negan who was still sleeping on the other side of the bed. “Think you can be quiet to keep the big guy sleeping so the two of us could have some time?”

“Really?” your brow arched in response and Rick’s smile expanded over his face. Reaching up, you brushed your fingertips throughout the softness of his hair and gulped down. You nodded, a jolt of excitement filling your body as Rick lowered back down to meet your lips in a tender sweep. Your hands wrapped around his shoulders and squeezed his body in closer to yours. Every caress, every flick of his tongue sent your body into an uproar of feelings. After what happened with Rick the first time, you just assumed after not doing something for so long that nothing more would ever come from what happened.  

You’d often wondered if you would get Rick to yourself again. You would share the occasional smirks and small talks with Rick, but neither one of you really spoke about what happened between the three of you that day. It wasn’t something you felt was appropriate at the time. Rick never mentioned it, so you didn’t either.

Rick’s teeth softly nibbled at your bottom lip, eliciting a small moan to fall from your lips as you took in the warmth of him around you. Rick’s body was radiating large amounts of heat and when his growl pressed in over your skin you felt yourself eager to be wrapped up in that warmth. There was something in the way that Rick kissed you that you absolutely longed for. Negan was amazing at kissing, there was no doubt about that, but maybe it was because of the rarity in which you received Rick’s kisses that you were eager for more.

“Is he treating you good?” Rick looked over to Negan who was breathing heavily on the other side of the bed, still sleeping. “You have no idea how jealous it makes me knowing he gets to be with you so many nights.”

“I told you from the start, I’d love to share with the both of you,” you hushed Rick, reaching up to draw your thumb over Rick’s bottom lip. His lips were agape and his eyes came to a close when he took your finger into his mouth, nibbling softly at the pad. A purr fell from your lips at the sensation. It drew you to bite down on your bottom lip and look to Negan who shifted in the bed before looking back to Rick. Rick’s blue eyes searched yours for a moment longer before you arched up in closer to him. “I like the both of you. A lot. No reason to be jealous.”

“But I am,” Rick responded, getting up on his knees carefully to reach for his button down shirt. He eagerly pulled apart the buttons and you reached up to run your hands over his torso that became exposed to your sight. Your fingertips centered in over the scar over his side and you gulped down. It had been so long since you had been able to touch Rick and the very sight of him shirtless before you when he pulled the material from his body made your heart skip a beat inside of your chest. Rick had a little bit more meat on him than Negan did, but God his body was still gorgeous.  

Rick carefully pulled the sheets from your body and let out an appreciative sound when he took a look at the black nightie you were wearing. A growl fell from his lips when he lowered down over you and his lips descended upon your collarbone. His rough hands were grabbing at your hips, pulling you up closer to him as he ground his denim covered groin against yours.

“Rick,” you purred out when he reached for the top of the nightie to pull it down your breast to tease his tongue over your nipple. A shuddering exhale escaped your lips when you watched his tongue twirl around the small bud before he softly sucked at the skin. Crying out, you arched in closer to him loving the sensations he was able to draw out from within you. Rick’s blue eyes looked up at yours with a proud expression when he felt your hips bucking up closer to him. It was obvious you were eager to be with him again. There was no mistake how attracted to Rick you truly were and what he did to your body. When he pulled away a cocky smirk expanded over his lips when he moved to the other breast to do the same he had done previously with his tongue.

“Let’s get this off of you,” Rick urged you up and he tugged the material from your body after pulling his lips away from your breast with a popping sound.  

A pleasant sound fell from his lips when he tossed the material aside. His eyes glanced you over and it excited you to know that Rick liked what he saw. Reaching up, you traced your fingertips over his belt buckle and started to pull it apart. Rick’s eyes grew heavy when he watched you pulling apart his pants and quickly pulling down the zipper. A grunt escaped his lips when you tugged at the material on his hips getting it down his body. When you reached for the material of his boxers, you pulled yourself up enough to kiss the area right below his navel. A soft rumble of a growl fell from his lips as he tipped his head back. His stomach sank in and you softly nibbled at the skin. You very much enjoyed the sounds he was making as you began to pull the material down his hips along with his pants. A sigh escaped his throat as his cock sprung free from the material and it caused you to smile. This had only been the second time you had seen Rick naked, but it was such an unforgettable sight.  

Rick’s hips were slightly trembling when you caressed up and over them before reaching up to grab a firm hold of his erection. Rick’s Adam’s apple bounced in his throat and his head tipped back when you leaned forward to tease your tongue over the underside of his cock. His hips bounced forward, eager for more attention, but you pulled back with a snicker. There was something exciting about teasing a man when he was desperate for attention. It was something you had learned quite well with Negan and it amused you that the similar motion clearly had the same effect with Rick.

“Please…” Rick begged and you could see him tipping his head down to look at you again with his bright blue eyes and you shrugged. Leaning in again, you softly wrapped your lips over the tip, flicking your tongue over the slit at the top of his body, collecting the taste of him. Soft moans fell from Rick’s lips. Rick’s fingertips brushed into your hair, grabbing a soft hold of it while he urged you take more of him into your mouth. “That’s it…”

Swirling your tongue around the sensitive tip, you watched Rick carefully as his stomach sank in, breathing heavily. His jaw was clenching and you assumed it had been quite some time since he had gotten some kind of release or pleasure. The sounds Rick was making were desperate, but it was clear that he was trying to still stay as quiet as he could.

“Damn…” Rick breathed out while you slowly pumped your left hand over his the length of his body and took him further into your mouth. You right hand reached around to softly squeeze at his bottom when his hips gradually began to rock toward your mouth. “Y/N…”

Bobbing your head a little bit faster over his length, you heard Rick getting a little bit louder with his expressions and a moment later felt him falling forward when he got caught up on his jeans. A snicker fell from your lips when you pulled away and heard Rick cuss to himself.

“Fucking pants. I should just take them off,” Rick grunted and you licked your lips seeing the embarrassment he got from somewhat falling over from the restriction of the material around his body.

“Fuck man, take off the jeans, but you should leave the boots on. That’d be fucking hot,” Negan’s voice spoke up in a grumble making Rick jump at the sound and you looked over your shoulder to see Negan had his left arm wrapped around the back of his head while his right hand was wrapped firmly around his hard cock. Negan’s cocky smile was pressed in over his handsome features as Rick shifted before you uneasily. “You’re too jumpy Rick.”

“You’ve been up?” Rick stammered and Negan’s tongue slid in over his bottom lip, an amused laugh fell from Negan’s throat.

“Oh, I’m very much up,” Negan’s hips bounced up toward his closed fist and you licked your lips at the sight of Negan’s large cock. It was solid and clearly the idea of you with Rick didn’t upset him. At all.

“Seriously?” Rick grunted with an annoyed breath, clearly irritated by Negan’s bluntness.

“Clearly I’m better at being quiet than you are,” Negan gave you a wink and then looked to Rick again. “You’re fucking up the image here Rick. Get the clothes off and get back to it. I was enjoying it before you got all fucking nervous and shit.”

Rick gave you a glance before standing from the bed. Lifting up enough, you felt Negan reach out to grab a tight hold of your jaw to pull you in closer to him so he could kiss you. His tongue swept out inside of your mouth, caressing your damp heat with his before he pulled away when Rick got back onto the bed. Negan got in his previous position and reached down to slowly tease his fingertips up and over his length.

“You’re okay with this?” Rick stammered and Negan slowly nodded, Negan’s brows arched in response when you returned to wrap your lips around Rick’s length again. You firmly suctioned over Rick’s body and heard him whine when he grasped firmly at your hair. Negan’s free hand reached out to delicately caress over your naked thighs, taking the time to trace over your skin. When Negan’s fingertips connected with your core, prodding at your body it caused you to moan around Rick’s cock. “Fuck…”

“What’s wrong?” you pulled away from Rick, looking up to see his cheeks blushing over and you look back at Negan who let out a small snort. Negan’s fingers continued to press into you, making you whimper out and softly rock your hips back against his caress while Negan’s other hand still slowly caressed over his own length. Lifting your head enough, you could see that Rick was blushing and avoiding eye contact, almost seeming like he was embarrassed. “Rick?”

“Ricky there is having a hard time not staring at me touching myself,” Negan answered pulling his fingers from your body and it caused a cry to involuntarily escape your lips. Negan sat up in the bed and Negan’s dimples sucked in as he shifted in closer to the both of you. “Am I getting you all fucking flustered there Ricky-dicky? Is my big cock keeping you distracted from that blowjob you are getting?”  

“I uh…I’m not attracted to men,” Rick grumbled with a hard swallow and Negan slowly nodded, looking to you with a smirk. Licking over your lips, you thought about things for a moment as Negan shrugged.

“You don’t know what you’re missing Rick,” Negan braced himself against the headboard, wrapping his first firmly around his own thick length again. It drew attention to his cock and he watched Rick lower his gaze back to it. Rick licked his lips nervously before shifting his eyes between you and Negan. “You’ve got the chance to be with both a man and a woman right now. It would open you up to a lot of new things…”

“You’re bisexual?” Rick gulped down heavily and Negan softly laughed. “I just thought…”

“I’m sexual Rick. I’m very…fucking sexual,” Negan winked, letting out a moan when he arched his hips up into his closed fist. “But if you are uncomfortable with me jerking myself off while the two of you enjoy each other’s company...”

“No, I’m alright,” Rick reached for your jaw, urging you in to kiss him again and you could feel a range of amusement filling up in inside of you. A laugh fell from your lips and Rick growled. “What?”

“Why don’t you try kissing him? Clearly you are interested in something beyond sharing me,” you breathed out, feeling your heart skip a beat at the idea. Rick lifted his head and looked to Negan before glancing back at you. “I mean it wouldn’t hurt. That’s all you’d have to do. Think of it as a present for me because it will be something I keep with me for quite some time.”

“You’re into that kind of thing?” Rick confirmed and you bit into your bottom lip before nodding. “I mean…it’s Negan.”

“And you’re Rick,” Negan pointed out with a loud laugh. Negan’s hazel eyes glanced to you almost for confirmation that you really wanted to see that and when you nodded, Negan got to his knees. His cock bounced with his movement and you could see Rick shifting uncomfortably. “Hey, I won’t tell if you don’t, but if you like it, maybe we’ll see what else you like. Y/N and I can find plenty of ways to make you feel comfortable. I’m a very giving guy Rick.”

“I just…” Rick looked between you and Negan before nodding. Negan gave you a final glance that told you just how much he liked your little idea. Negan’s large hand reached out to curl around the back of Rick’s neck and you watched the two of them get closer to each other on the bed. The closer Negan got, the more nervous Rick’s breathing was. “Negan…”

“Shhh….” Negan hushed Rick, twisting his fingertips around the small curls of hair at the bottom of Rick’s neck. “I promise, everything is going to be fucking okay Rick.”

Negan’s lips pressed in over Rick’s and you could tell that the movement shocked Rick, but he wasn’t against the sensation. Negan’s tongue forced its way between Rick’s lips and you heard a sound escape Rick’s throat that sounded somewhat like a moan. Getting comfortable on the bed, you watched Negan and Rick as they continued to kiss feeling a warmth pooling at your core at the very sight. Rick’s hand was braced over the center of Negan’s chest as if he was prepared to push away if he got uncomfortable and Negan’s left hand was sliding in over Rick’s side toward his bottom to cup it softly. At first Rick allowed it, but when Negan grabbed a tighter hold of his bottom Rick pulled away, a wet sound falling from their lips. Negan attempted to lean back in to kiss Rick again, but Rick tipped his head down and let out a nervous laugh. “Okay…wow…”

“You don’t have to pretend with us Rick,” Negan suggested, his mouth trailing off over the side of Rick’s neck and toward his jawline. Rick’s head tipped back, allowing Negan more space and you purred out feel your body tingling at the sight of them before you. Your insides were tingling and it caused tremors to fill your body. Reaching down, you caressed over your own body and watched Rick’s fingers tugging at the thick, dark hair that covered Negan’s chest. “It’s okay…”

“Negan,” Rick opened his eyes to see you touching yourself and he let out a small moan. “I’ve just never…”

“It’s okay. I’m good at being people’s firsts,” Negan insisted and you licked your lips watching Negan’s hands palming in over Rick’s bottom again. This time Rick seemed to be a bit more comfortable with the motion and you bit into your bottom lip to try and keep your sounds stifled. “You’re fucking beautiful Grimes.”

“Negan,” Rick whimpered his name when Negan’s kisses lowered from Rick’s collarbone, toward his nipple. Negan pulled Rick in closer to him and a moment later, you heard Rick let out a small yelp. It caused you to sit up and stop touching yourself as Rick placed a distance between the two of them.

“Relax,” Negan snorted, clearly confused by Rick’s outburst and Rick seemed embarrassed. “No one is going to know Rick. It’s okay.”

“It’s just a bit…fast right now,” Rick explained with a heavy gulp and Negan frowned, slouching down on his knees. Negan looked to you before plopping back down on the bed, motioning you to get back to Rick.

“If that’s all you can take right now Rick, that’s fine,” you shrugged seeing that Rick was breathing rapidly as Negan sighed. A frown pressed in over Negan’s lips as he lowered back to the bed and braced himself against the headboard. “We won’t push you into anything. Take a seat next to Negan.”

“It’s not that I’m worried,” Rick began, his words coming out in somewhat of a stutter as you tipped in to press your lips over his to silence him. Rick kissed you back and carefully moved on the bed beside Negan. “I’m sorry, I know you were enjoying it…”

“And you were too,” Negan looked down toward Rick’s cock that was extremely solid with pre-cum dripping from the tip. “Don’t try lying to yourself right now Rick. I thought this would have been leading us toward more fun for the three of us, but I guess not.”

Negan sighed, rubbing his hand at the back of his neck seemingly disappointed that Rick wasn’t extremely comfortable yet with the idea of being with both you and Negan.

“Don’t turn into a baby because things didn’t go your way,” you reached out to smack at Negan’s thigh before reaching out to wrap your hand around both of their erections, watching Negan bite into his bottom lip and tip his head back. “Rick just needs time. I don’t want to scare him away from me for good. I just got him back here for the first time in what feels like forever.”

“It’s not like I was going to fuck him in the ass or anything…yet,” Negan grumbled and Rick let out an annoyed breath.

“You know I’m right here,” Rick pointed out with a grunt and Negan’s brow arched when he looked over at Rick. “I didn’t hate it. I’m not saying that I’m against it, I just haven’t done it. It’s new to me.”

“And new things are often the most fun,” Negan frowned and you let out a small laugh at the way that Negan was throwing a small fit over Rick’s initial reaction. Gripping firmly at Negan’s length, you heard him whimper and saw him drop his head down to look at you pumping your hand over his cock.

“Kind of ruining the mood babe,” you informed him with a shake of your head before lowering your head back toward Rick’s lap to tease your tongue over the side of his cock, tracing over the visible veins. Rick’s palm pressed in over your shoulder, caressing over it softly before urging you to take him back into your mouth. Feeling the rough grab of your wrist, you looked up to see Rick urging you in closer to him and you gave him an unsure look when he pulled you from Negan.

“Now you’re getting fucking greedy too?” Negan grumbled and Rick rolled his eyes, letting out a tense breath.

“Focus on me, I’ll deal with him,” Rick urged you and an excited breath fell from your lips when you saw Rick wrap his palm firmly around Negan’s cock making Negan let out a hesitant breath. Negan shifted on the bed, his chest flexing with Rick’s rough palm wrapped around his sensitive flesh. Rick pumped his hand over Negan’s cock a few times causing an uncomfortable breath to fall from Negan’s lips and Rick chuckled. “You bitch and now you’re getting what you want and you can’t handle it.”

“Fuck you…” Negan grumbled and you watched Rick slam his lips in over Negan’s to silence him and a pleased sound fell from your lips when you lowered back down to take Rick into your mouth. Your hand pumped softly over Rick’s length while finding chills running up and down your body at the sight of Rick making out with Negan. Whether he was doing it to appease you or he was doing it because he actually wanted to, it definitely got you excited.

Rick’s hips eagerly bounced up into the bobbing motions your mouth made over him and you heard him wince when he pulled his lips away from Negan to glance down at you. Negan grasped at Rick’s neck, pulling him closer so that he could press kisses down Rick’s neck. The sound of Rick and Negan moaning sent chills down your spine and you wondered if you could honestly get any more excited than you were right now.

“Fuck Rick,” Negan moaned against the side of Rick’s neck and you lifted your gaze long enough to see Negan’s mouth dragging over Rick’s collarbone and toward the center of his chest. Rick tipped his head back while his hand continued to caress over Negan’s length.  

“Ouch!” Rick pulled away from Negan and pressed his fingers up against the side of his neck. “Negan! The idea is not to leave marks on me. This whole thing is supposed to be between us.”

“Fuck…my bad,” Negan chuckled and it was obvious that he had done it to Rick on purpose. “You can say you fucking fell or some shit like that?”

“And what? I fell on a pair of dentures that fucking bit me?” Rick’s southern drawl filled the air and you pulled your mouth away from Rick with a laugh. “It’s not funny!”

“I didn’t bite you that hard. It’s going to go away,” Negan suggested, letting out a gasp when he felt Rick’s palm squeezing firmly over his length. Negan’s chest began to fall and rise heavily as Rick pumped his hand over Negan’s cock firmly. Negan’s head fell back and his chest starting to clench with Rick’s quickened hand movements. “I can’t help that I like to mark what is mine.”

“When did I become yours?” Rick snarled as you licked your lips seeing Negan’s hips buck up toward Rick’s hand when the first strand of his hot cum shot out from the tip of his hard cock. Negan pulled Rick in for a kiss as Rick’s hand continued to pump over Negan’s length until he was fully done.

“Fuck me,” Negan pulled away with a grunt, wiping at his bottom lip when he felt Rick bite him.

“I was just marking what was mine,” Rick chuckled and Negan looked to you with a huff.

“You deserve to be fucked like the little bitch you are, you dick,” Negan grumbled, sliding his thumb over his bottom lip. “I’d make sure that all of Alexandria could hear how their fearless leader sounds when he’s getting fucked by me.”

“We’ll aim for that next time,” you whispered with an amused breath moving forward to grab a tight hold of Rick’s hand, cleaning Negan’s release from Rick’s skin and Rick groaned at the motion. Moving over Negan, you grabbed a hold of his cock to wrap your lips around the tip to tease your tongue over him to clean him off. Negan moaned at the sensation of you lapping at his skin before you pulled away with a wicked smirk. Your lips trailed over his abdomen, cleaning off the rest of him as he inhaled sharply. “Right now, I’m fucking tingling and I need some attention.”

Negan nodded with a gulp as you carefully got to your knees and looked back at Rick.

“Sounds like you might need to see a doctor for that,” Rick snorted, aiming to tease you as you pushed him back on the bed. Rick got more comfortable when you moved in over him and reached between the two of you to grab a firm hold of his erection, teasing it between your wet folds. “You really were into the idea of the two of us, huh?”

“And you weren’t?” you whimpered out, lowering your body over Rick’s, hearing the moan that he released when he filled you. Rick’s head tipped back into the pillows and you watched Negan get up from the bed and move to the bathroom. Bracing your hands firmly over Rick’s chest, you began to bounce yourself up and over his body before feeling the weight shift in the bed behind you. Biting down firmly on your bottom lip, you felt Negan’s lips pressing in over the side of your neck while you continued to ride over Rick. Closing your eyes, you felt Rick’s hands grabbing a firm hold of your hips to help aid your motions over Rick’s thick cock while Negan’s hands cupped softly at your breasts.

“You like that baby?” Negan slurred, urging your jaw to him as his lips collected yours into a kiss. Negan’s tongue traced out over your bottom lip and you whimpered out against his skin. Rick was bucking up harder into you, the sounds of your skin slapping filling the room. “Huh?”

“Yes,” you cried out, feeling Rick grab a hold of your jaw to pull you in to kiss him as well. Negan’s lips lowered over your shoulder and you tipped your head back letting out a small mewl. Negan’s right hand lowered between your thighs to caress his rough fingertips over your clitoris while you bounced over Rick’s body, making you cry out at the sensation. Negan bit at your shoulder when you saw Rick reach for Negan to pull him into another kiss and you let out a moan. Negan’s fingers rubbed faster at your body and Rick seemed to buck up faster to match Negan’s caress. “Fuck…”

“That’s right baby girl, cum for us,” Negan slurred, pulling his lips away from Rick to kiss you again. Your soft cries were silenced by Negan’s mouth and Rick’s mouth covered the side of your neck. Your nails bit at Rick’s shoulders and Rick let out a tight wince when your body shook around his, clamping around his cock. “Good girl.”

“Fuck,” Rick looked down between two of you and he could feel your body still squeezing and twitching around his. Rick adjusted his positioning as you felt Negan moving in behind you. The weight shifted while Negan pulled at your hips, bringing you up closer to him. Negan leaned over you and reached for something from the drawer, pulling out the small bottle of lubrication that he had brought with him a few weeks back. When you let out a nervous sound, Rick reached for your jaw and forced you to look at him. “Kiss me darlin’…Negan and I are going to make you feel real good.”

“I promise. I wouldn’t hurt you, you know that,” Negan slurred against the side of your neck and you felt his fingers prodding at your tight ring of muscle. A wince fell from your lips as you felt him pushing his fingers into your tight pucker working on opening you up for him. Rick growled from beneath you as Negan grasped at your neck with his free hand to still your body. “Tell me if you want me to stop.”

Nodding, you took in a sharp breath when you felt the head of his cock pressing into your tight body from behind. Your eyes slammed shut when you felt Rick’s lips back at your neck, kissing up and over your sensitive flesh and toward your jawline. Negan’s heavy groan pressed in over your ear as you felt him stretching you. It was uncomfortable at first, but the sensation of having them both inside of you caused your body to heat up pretty quickly to the idea. Negan’s movements were careful behind you and Rick seemed to follow suit with a similar upward thrusting motion from beneath you. Soft cries fell from your lips as Negan’s hips started to buck faster against you. Winces fell from your lips when both men rocked in unison to make their movements more fluid within you.

“Fuck baby girl,” Negan bit at your earlobe, his moan filling the air. You braced yourself harder over Rick’s chest hearing Rick’s breathing getting heavier beneath you. “You still like being ours? You like being with both of us?”

“Yes,” you panted, closing your eyes when you felt your body start to tingle. Both men were thrusting within you, the mixed sounds of their moans filling the air and you heard Rick letting out tight whimpers. You never thought you would be okay with being in a position like this with two men, but you were surprised what you were willing to do for both Rick and Negan.

“Wait…” Rick ordered, pulling his body from yours making you let out a small cry when you fell forward on your hands after he slid out from underneath you. Negan adjusted his position behind you, his thighs pressing in beside yours while his hands grabbed a firm hold of your hips bringing you back over his length again and again. Rick got to his knees in front of you and pumped his hand over his length.

Opening your lips, you felt Rick leading his cock back into your mouth as he thrust into your mouth again and again. Rick’s body was tensing and flexing before you, his short gasps for air showing he was about to cum. Your eyes came to a tight close when you felt the first strand of his cum hit the back of your throat. Rick’s hips bucked up toward you again and again as you felt Negan’s thrusts getting sloppier behind you. Swallowing down Rick’s release, you purred in approval while Rick gripped tightly at your hair.

“Damn sweetheart, you are so fucking tight,” Negan’s hips smacked up against your bottom again and again as you felt his hand reaching between the two of you again to caress over your sensitive flesh. His fingers pressed into your core, pumping them into you at the same speed his hips were bucking up behind you at. Rick pulled his body away and a small popping sound fell from your lips. Your body was shaking when you felt another rush fill your body as Negan’s deep growl filled the air. A few rough thrusts and you could feel Negan cumming inside of you, his grunts filling the air as he pumped his length into you a few more times. His hand grabbed a tight hold of you jaw, to turn you to him so he could kiss you again while his hips bucked roughly up behind you once more. “Fuck…that was amazing…”

“I can think of a better way to end things,” you heard Rick grunt from before you and you whimpered feeling Negan pull his softening body from yours. Negan’s lips caressed over the side of your neck while he still stayed behind you, his sweaty chest pressed up against your back. “How about you be a good boy Negan and clean up the rest of the mess,” Rick suggested still from where he was on his knees before the both of you and Negan pulled away from your kiss. Rick grabbed a firm hold of Negan’s hair and led the tip of his cock to Negan’s lips. You panted, your heart hammering in your chest while you watched Negan open his mouth further for Rick, allowing Rick to slide his still hard cock into Negan’s mouth. “Clean it off for me good.”

Negan’s eyes closed as Rick led Negan’s movements over his body a few times before urging Negan away. Rick’s eyes were heavy with his lust, his wet hair covering part of his face while Negan licked his lips.

“Good boy,” Rick tapped the side of Negan’s face and fell back to the bed, a heavy exhale falling from his throat. Rick’s sweaty chest glistened from the moonlight entering the window and you let out a pleased breath when you felt Negan shifting behind you.

Negan fell to the bed beside Rick and your body felt extremely weak. Falling forward, your heart was hammering in your chest and your head rest against the inside of Rick’s thigh. Looking up, you saw Rick and Negan kissing a final time and a smirk pressed in over your lips. Patting Negan on the thigh, you heard him let out an amused sound. Teasing your fingertips throughout the hair that covered Negan’s thigh, you felt your body begin to relax and let out a long sigh. “Thanks for inviting me tonight Y/N. I’m glad I found your letter.”

“What?” you snaked your head to the side, looking to meet Rick’s glance. “What letter?”

“You didn’t…?” Rick looked to you with a confused expression before looking to Negan. Negan smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

“What can I say Rick? I wanted both of you tonight,” Negan snorted with a heavy breath, reaching down to grab a tight hold of your hand. Your body was still trembling from the shocks that both Rick and Negan put you through, but tonight you felt thankful being tangled up between the both of them. “What can I say? I’m a little bit greedy when it comes to the both of you, but I think I’m not the only one that would say that shit was fucking awesome. Only next time, it’s going to be me sliding my dick down your throat and you thanking me for it Rick.”


End file.
